TKG: The Immortal Game
by ForttenMirageWolf
Summary: He made a mistake centuries ago and all he wants to do is correct it. But when a manipulative woman comes into the picture making it impossible for him to right a wrong he committed ages ago he will do everything in his power to correct it. Though it might be a little tough with the people he works with. He will try. Rated MA. Warning inside.
1. So it Begins PT 1 & 2

**a/n:** _Yo peeps I am back from a very long hiatus and with this return I bring to you a story that is not meant for kids. This story is based off a role play that I was in and I (well with some help from my friends) that this should turned into a RP. Actually she wanted do the fanfic but I somehow stole her brain power and decided to come up with this wonderful tale. So without further ado...The Killing Game: Fanfic [I also apologize in advance if there are some misspellings sometimes I don't catch all of the misspelled words and neither does Microsoft]_

 **Disclaimer:** _Some of the characters do not belong to me but the plot does. The characters that do not belong to me belong to their respective peoples._

 **Warning::THIS STORY IS NOT FOR KIDS AND IF YOU ARE A KID WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! PRESS THE BACK BUTTON NOW. DO NOT READ. DON'T YOU DARE READ. THIS STORY INCLUDES:INNUENDOS, ALCOHOLISM, SAMMY'S ASS, INSANITY AND ALL AROUND VIOLENCE.**

 **Chapter One**

Sammy was older than dirt, older than sin. He was just an old tired thing ready to go to sleep for at least a thousand years but that can never happen for the immortal. He can never have peace not until he corrected a wrong he allowed to happen back in his youth.

"Lord Samael." He still did not like his full name but his long time butler would rather call him by his full name even if they are friends. "What is it?" "You have a phone call and it's a Ramsey." He groaned. Last person on his list of people to talk to was Ramsey. Granted she was a fun psychotic woman he still didn't want to talk to her. "Thanks."

"Fuck face," First thing he hears when he picks up the phone. She sure knows how to make a guy feel loved. "Ramsey, so good to hear your voice."

"Cut the bullshit, we have work and when I say we I mean you have work. I am just here to be moral support." Groaning once more, the immortal stared at the wall of his room before getting up. "How much damage are we talking?" She paused for a second and he could have sworn he heard her grin. "Oh there is so much shit being destroyed. No mind fuck will change what is happening." He did not want to hear that. "Fabulous." "Well you better get to work Fuck Face or you will have to explain to the big bosses why your little mistake is fucking destroying shit again. You should really keep your pets on a leash." Sammy raised an eyebrow.

"I try too but they don't seem to like staying in place." There was a pause on her end. "Fuck you Samael." Grinning he got up and headed for downstairs. "I will meet you at the scene." Hanging up the immortal slipped his phone into his back pocket.

For more centuries than he can count he has been trying to right a wrong. A mistake he created so long ago that still haunted him. His attempt at creating human life. He was no God. He was no saint and yet he tried to create something only the Gods could create. Only a true immortal being could create.

For centuries his so called pet has eluded him hiding in every corner that Sammy could not see. He changed his appearance to fit his needs. This time though he couldn't hide. He couldn't mask himself from Sammy even if he would love to do so.

"Sorry Matt but it's time to end this game." He muttered heading to his car to head to the scene of destruction.

 _"He never wanted you my dear child."_

A voice so hauntingly beautiful filled his head with sweet words that could only soothe a monster like him.

 _"He never cared about you. Let me help you Matthew. Let me heal your broken soul. Make you something to be feared."_

He wanted the voice to help him. He wanted it to take away all of his hurt. But could it really do those things. Could it really save him?

 _"I will make you something to be feared. Do not worry my beautiful boy I will save you."_ Quietly he allowed the voice to protect him. To help him from the one that wished his demise.

"Fuck!" Ramsey sat back in her seat watching as her so called boss tried to stop the beast that was so kindly destroying shit. "You know I could probably help if you just asked." Boss man looked back at her with a leveled stare. Which meant she had to stay put. "Last time you HELPED I was cleaning up debris for days." She couldn't help her abilities were dangerous. She wasn't born with this...actually she was. Her gifts run in the family unfortunately. But it was a wonderfully destructive gift she would gladly use to its full extent.

"So we are waiting on Sammy?" Pulling out a carton of cigarettes, she took one and placed it between her lips leaving it there. "Looks like it. Men are getting slaughtered." Lighting her cig she looked at him out of the window smirking. "This isn't the pet that we are looking for so let me take care of it Warrick. You know you want too." Sighing and caving he tapped the top of the car.

"Just no major attacks that will cost us a fortune to repair." Rolling her eyes she walked out into the opening. "Bill Sammy for the damage I am sure that he has money to spare." Standing there watching the beast thrash around like a wild caged animal she tossed the cig she had started smoking aside and tilted her head only to smile at the creature.

"Hey fugly!" The creature turned around to stare at her for just a moment. "Yes you fugly I am talking to you." It growled at her which she wasn't having. "That is rude growling at me like that." She moved back just as a piece of concrete went flying right past her head to hit a patrol car sitting off to the side. "Warrick, I want it to go on record saying that I was not the cause of whomever just died under the collapse of the that car." Warrick gave her a look. One of his millions of looks. "And I want it to go on record that you agitated it." Raising up a single hand she flipped him off returning her attention back to the monster in front of her.

This thing wasn't the beast that they were looking for. He wasn't the mistake that Sammy needed to take care of but he was going to keep her from being bored. "Alright enough standing around I need blood." The beast charged straight for her but she did little to move out of the way catching the creature by its gnarly looking horns on its head. "Chimeras really are bitches...Sammy is going to owe me for this one." Sliding to a stop she flipped the beast causing the ground to shudder under the beasts collapse.

"Ramsey," She ignored the panicked calling of the Boss man she didn't need his bitching or wanted it. She just wanted to take this shit out and then go for some drinks. That was she needed and that was she wanted.

Keeping it grounded she would have done more if it wasn't for the ringing sound of a gun going off in the distance and the beast under her whimpering in pain. "About fucking time." Shoving the creature away with her foot the woman turned to find Sammy walking over with a gun in his hand and a very annoyed look on his face. "Sammy your pet needs some training." "I will be sure to take you to a certain someone to get you that training." Once again she raised her hand up to flip him off. Sammy didn't really care he just walked around her.

"The things that a mad man like myself can create they can be so beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah keep it in your pants. Let's get rid of this bastard so I can go get wasted." Clicking off the safety and checking his bullets he watched it get up. It was still trying to heal from the bullet that he had shot at it and from the looks of it the thing wouldn't be healing anytime soon.

"It's not healing." He frowned. "That's a good thing Sammy. A really good thing. It means that we can destroy it and leave." Shaking his head he stepped forward. "No something is going on with it. I made these things to be immortal, to not die so easily but the wound isn't healing like something is keeping it from healing." She gave him a look before glancing back at the creature that was still struggling to get up from the ground.

"For fucks sake," Walking up behind him, stealing his gun she raised her arm and shot the creature twice in the head. "There it is dead now you can take it in to examine why your little pets have suddenly lost their healing ability and I swear if you make a joke about me being a pet again I will personally make it impossible for you to even have kids." Sammy grinned.

"Ramsey, I have had kids already but you know…" He let it hang in the air even as Warrick walked over. "Okay you lovebirds take it behind closed doors we have work to do. Walt! Get that shit into a van." The fun part of Sammy's day is about to begin.

"Time to get to work."

"Yeah like buying me a drink."

"How about no?"

"How about I bill you for all damage I cause when I head to the bar?"

"How about no again?"

"Fuck you Sammy."

"With the lights on?"

Rolling her eyes, Ramsey walked away. "Wait you didn't answer me!"

"Sammy I wouldn't be your bed buddy even if you paid me." Shaking his head the immortal turned and walked away to his bike which was being blocked by a woman he had never seen before.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes and no." Giving her a questionable glance he watched her move around his bike curiously. "I wanted to talk to you about your attempts at creation." A frown appeared watching her ever so closely. "You tried to create a life form all those years ago, why?"

"I had the means to do so. I wanted to create life something that no mortal man has done before." The woman stopped. Blond hair brushing against her cheeks before she pushed it back out of her way. "You did that wanting to be a God?"

"I did it wanting to understand humankind better. It was a mistake." She laughed pulling out her phone looking at it. Raising it up so he could see. His blue eyes went wide. "On the contrary I think they are quite beautiful especially this one. He is my favorite. He whispers your name sometimes. Curses it into damnation. Until my voice soothes him." Stepping forward he reached for her but the strange woman held up a finger to stop him.

"Not so fast love. You take one step forward and I give the order to release this imperfect creature out into the world. You have already fucked up with the chimeras do you want to fuck up more with so much blood on your already soaked hands?" He glared not moving one bit.

"Good boy now when you are done with that beauty come to me," She pulled out a card handing it to him. "I want every single piece of information you have on Matt and those chimeras you created. Or I fuck up your peace little by little." Staring at the card he didn't really pay attention to her until she was nearly to a parked car.

"Wait...what is your name?"

Stopping she turned to him. "Alicia. Alicia Montgomery and I really look forward to seeing you Samael." Getting in the waiting car she gave a nod to her driver and headed back to her pet awaiting her return.

 **Part Two**

The card that he had been handed laid flat on the instruments table inside of the lab room. He had no choice but to go, he didn't want more blood on his hands. Though what he wanted was to be rid of his past even if it means destroying the life he created to begin with.

"Hey," Glancing back over his shoulder he found Vincent, one of the Doctors that the company employs and yet he wasn't exactly with them to begin with. "Hey." Sighing and picking up some latex gloves he started to get to work. "What got your panties all in a bunch this afternoon?" Pointing to the chimera and then the card on the table Vincent caught on to what got him bent out of shape.

"Should I even ask?" Shaking his head and walking over to the table he watched Vincent begin to cut into the chimera. "Okay since I am not going to be asking what am I doing today?" Sammy peeked at the chimera that lied on the table lifeless. "Trying to figure out why it wasn't healing." That caught Vincent off guard. "What do you mean not healing?"

"I shot a bullet at it and it hit its side but the chimera didn't heal. It didn't even force the bullet out."

"Okay."

"Ramsey shot the fucker two times and it went down for the count which is saying something." Vincent agreed with the man. If it went down after two bullets something was up. "Someone messing with your babies?" "Yes and I do not fucking approve now open it up so we can figure what the hell is going on." Sammy stood by watching. He had an idea of who was messing with his chimeras he just didn't know how she was doing it.

"Matt...Matt...Matt, guess who is back my little pet." She stopped in front of him as he sat in his little corner staring at nothing seemingly counting. "Such a sad little pet you are. He screwed you up and turned you into this thing." She sighed reaching out to touch him but never getting close enough for her to do it. "No...Don't." Curiously she reached out with her other hand crouching down in front of him. "Why not?" He didn't answer he just stared at her; Stared into nothing as if he was seeing another life, another world; another time.

Rip here. Rip there, a shredding of flesh everywhere.

Bodies lingered all over the place. They existed because of him. They existed because of Samael. The one responsible for his existence. He didn't exactly know what he was but he knew that he craved the flesh and he craved the death of his creator even though the feeling was mutual. Samael wanted to right a wrong he created ages ago in his youth. Something he could not correct even if he tried.

"Because…" Was his only response before he returned to looking at the wall. It was distracting, familiar all the same to him except it didn't have the same feel as when he last encountered the fucker.

"I am sorry to have to do this to you Matt." Struggling against the chains he fought against the chains that kept him from getting at the person that kept him at bay. "But the bodies-" "Your fault!" He growled out watching as Sammy stood there staring him down. The man let out a sigh glancing down at the blade in his hand. "Not my fault." "Itisitisitisitisitis...all your fault!" Matt glare increased bringing the chains to his mouth. He had stronger teeth than most. He could escape; it wouldn't end here not by his hands. He would be damned if he let that happen.

"I found him for you." Alicia stood up walking away from the creature now huddled in on himself as if the world might actually hurt him. "He is going to come here and find that you have been unleashed upon the world." Going into her pocket she brought out a key and tossed it at him.

"What do you say Matt? Want to fuck the world with me?" Glancing down at the key now at his feet he debated. Was it a good idea?

 _The bastard laid flat on his back dazed by what just happened. Matt broke free and now he had him pinned. He had the bastard pinned to the ground inches away from death. But he couldn't die, like Matt he was trapped in a life of youth. He would never age, he would never die unless you found a way to make him suffer and Matt would find a way to make him suffer_

 _"Fuck," The curse escaped the fucker's lips and his attempt to get out from under Matt was futile. He wasn't going anywhere. "Stay put!" Slamming his hand flat against his chest he forced the immortal back on the ground. Once again he was dazed by what just happened. Not quite seeing. Not quite knowing how he was going to get out of this. "W-What...Matt?" Confusion could be heard in his voice as he stared up at the creature unchained and trying to kill him. "Suffer." Sammy could only guess what he meant by that._

 _Reaching for the key he pulled it to him looking back at the wall staring at it blankly before a smile slowly began to appear on his lips._

"Good boy now get to work. I want to watch the world bleed while drinking a very expensive glass of wine." Turning on her heels she left him to his thoughts. Samael will pay for all of it; the attempt at killing him and for making the mistake of thinking that Matt should die.

"Fuck." Pulling the sheet over the dead dissected chimera body, Samael glanced over at the card once more. Vincent had long since cleaned up and was walking over to it and to glance at it. "Have you asked Ramsey to look up this chick for you?" Sammy gave him one glance and Vincent simply nodded his head. "Good point she would not do anything for you." Rolling his eyes at the thought of owing Ramsey anything for her looking up some info made him visibly cringe. Her favors always ended with him forgetting a full day's worth of shit. He didn't want that to happen but she was really good at hacking.

"Give me that." Pre-regret was in his voice and Vincent knew that he was going to make the mistake of asking Ramsey for a favor. "Well buddy say goodbye to your kidneys." He was not looking forward to that one bit.

Sammy took his time looking up the number for Ramsey. It wasn't that hard for him to find. Her name was right under 'Crazy Bitch' which happens to be at the top of his list. After this he was sure to change it to Kidney stealer when all was said and done.

"What is it Sammy?" Music reached his ears as soon as she answered the phone which meant she was either not at home or she was home and she just didn't give a fuck about his eardrums.

"I...need your help." Silently the other end went quiet and for a moment he thought she hung up but she didn't. Unfortunately she didn't. "What was that?" Sighing and regretting this ten times over he spoke once more. "I need your help." Once more she fell silent before she started cracking up on the other end. There was no way he was possibly living this down.

"What do you need from me Sammy? I have already told you I am not being your bed buddy."

"It's nothing of the sort; I will send you a text." Moving his phone from his ear he quickly sent the text to her. Hopefully she got it. "See it?" He waited until he heard a grunt. "What the shit is this?" He sighed. "Don't know. I need you to use your amazing hacker skills to figure out who this Alicia Montgomery is." Rolling her eyes on her end Ramsey picked up her drink and started for the door.

"I will find something out if I can. Don't worry about owing me anything this time Sammy. I will just take it out of your Ramsey saves your ass funds." Rolling his eyes he leaned against the counter. "So I am guessing no kidney then?"

"Not this time. I will take it next time you need me for something." He was about to speak but there was a click. He was going to chalk it up to her knowing him all so well.

"How did it go?"

"Better than expected but I must admit my Ramsey funds is getting smaller each day." That earned a laugh from the doctor.

 **A/N:** Alright I hope you wonderful people enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed typing it. R/R


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Here we go again with Chapter Two. I do hope you like it. I enjoyed writing it and then editing it. Again this is all coming from my phone so if I didn't get to any of the spelling errors you know why.

 **Disclaimer:** Some of the characters do not belong to me but the plot does. The characters that do not belong to me belong to their respective peoples.

 **Warning::THIS STORY IS NOT FOR KIDS AND IF YOU ARE A KID WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! PRESS THE BACK BUTTON NOW. DO NOT READ. DON'T YOU DARE READ! THIS STORY INCLUDES: INNUENDOS, ALCOHOLISM, SAMMY'S ASS, INSANITY AND ALL AROUND VIOLENCE.**

 **The Killing Game: Fanfic**

 **Chapter Two**

The building wasn't all that big it was actually the same size as the lab he just left. This just meant she didn't have much money or she liked to stay out of the sight of Warrick. He was going with the latter. Getting off his bike he started for the door only to stop. His many years of being attacked and being a soldier in countless wars has taught him much. Not to trust an unguarded building.

Stepping back he went to the gun he kept on him and readied it only to stop midway when a pink haired man stepped out from around the side of the building. He didn't look like someone he should be weary of but he was kind of suspicious with how he just happened to be there.

"Talk or I put a bullet in you." The pink haired man laughed tilting his head to the side. "Oh I would love to see you try." He would gladly end his existence but he didn't feel like having blood all on his clothes. "What are you doing here?" Pink haired sneak chuckled pointing at the building. "Scouting it out; I am a cook and I just wanted to see what it was all about." That raised curious eyebrows before he returned his attention back to the building. "Cook Right, Who sent you?" He laughed following Sammy.

"No one sent me. I told you I am a cook." Sammy stared at him before walking up to the door and pulling it open. Something felt off as he opened it and peeked inside. The pink haired guy standing behind him tried to peek inside as well but seeing as how Samael was pretty tall it made things that much difficult for him to see. "Spooky." Shaking his head Sammy continued on into the building with the door behind them closing with a loud click. "Who owns this place?" Sammy was about to turn to respond but the darkened hall lit up revealing metal on either side of them. It was a long narrow pathway with no doors or windows, nothing which gave off any sign of escape.

"You brought a friend." A voice sounded within the hall. Sammy knew the voice. "I have no idea who the pink haired weirdo is." The man huffed glaring at the broad back of Sammy. "Oh really so why is here?"

"A simple cook looking for work." Was all he said moving ahead of Sammy to check out the hallway and see if there was any way for them to get out. "Oh well we do not have a need for you unless you wish to become the meal of my pets." The pink haired one glared but looked back at the entrance. "I rather like my limbs on my body." Sammy smiled before looking back ahead.

"Forget him. I am here for one thing. Where is he?" There was silence within the hall before her voice spoke once more. "Where is who?" "Matt?" A light laugh escaped her lips. "Oh Matt? Well he got out and decided he wanted to fuck the world with me. So he is out there killing some poor helpless soul." Sammy froze.

"Oh don't worry Samael I have a tracker on him so I know where he is at every single second he is out in the streets." Samael glanced up at the ceiling. "You will pay!" Once more she laughed completely forgetting that there was a pink haired Korean man in the halls with Samael. "Me? Oh please, spare me your false attempts at redemption. We both know you are much like me Sammy. Why not join me? You, me, Matt and all of your little creations, we can do some real work. Fuck the ones you work for. Fuck those mortal sacks. Fuck them all and take back the life taken from you." It was a tempting offer but he wasn't that man anymore. He didn't want to go down that road again.

"Fuck you."

"Oh Sammy you say such sweet things to me and we just met this afternoon." A sigh escaped her lips. "Sammy, I want you to meet someone." The room got dark and both men froze in that hall. "I hope you have a gun cook." He did but he wasn't about to tell him that.

"This is Adoni. I tried to recreate what you did with Matt but he didn't turn out the way I had planned. Never the less he is still perfect in my eyes." She laughed lightly ending it with a soft sigh. "Adoni dear do Mommy a favor and kill the pink haired one and bring me Samael. I want to play with his insides until I figure out what makes him really tick." The room got bright once more and a cloaked figure stood there at the end of the hall like a statue until they saw blades in his hands. "Oh and sweetie do not worry about the blood on the walls this time. The cleaning crew is coming in the morning and they can get that taken care of, have fun darling." Cutting the comm. off, the pink haired one pulled out his gun staring at the creature that just stood there watching them. Eyes hidden away by the cloak he wore.

"That woman is a sick fuck."

"You are telling me but it is kind of attractive; in a sick fantasy sort of way." That earned him a look. "What? She is a woman and attractive at that. I am not going to go eh not my type because she wants to dissect me and steal my immortality. I am going to stare like the fucking bastard I am and-" Thought was cut short as the statue like man moved. His head raised and stitches along his mouth could be seen.

"And I am going to shit my pants." Pink haired one agreed with him. "So what do I call you?"

"Ki-Yong."

"Okay Pinkie." Ki-Yong gave him a very dirty look which Samael ignored watching the man move like a zombie; Dragging his feet, swinging his arms which held two sharp blades.

"Left,"

"Right,"

"We need to move either past him or get him to attack the door."

"Easier said than done!"

Sammy raised his hand which held his gun and took aim at the beast before them. Steadily he moved towards them. Sammy wasn't so sure the beast was very aware until he heard the clicking sound of Ki-Yong's gun. His head snapped to him and faster than they could move Adoni was on him. Sammy shot the beast swearing as the bullets bounced off him hitting the metallic wall.

"Shit." He would rather not have to resort to using his abilities but he was going to have to do so if he had this hard of skin. Ki-Yong dodged as best he could but was cut on the arm just as he dodged the attack. "Fuck!" Staring at his shirt he looked back up at the beast. It stopped hunched forward still not really moving fast. "This shit is like a zombie." In a way it was. It wasn't like any of his other creatures. Real human body parts were used to construct this thing before them.

"You had a real fucked up mind."

"Had? I still do. But Alicia her mind is fucking warped. She took my research on human construction and twisted it into this. Necromancy in a way, I created the chimeras but she is creating this." Ki-Yong stared at Sammy then the creature that turned his head to stare at them. He didn't blink. He didn't do much. All he did was watch them.

"What are Adoni's stats?" Standing in the middle of the room she watched as her men worked to get her the results she so desperately wanted. "Stable. He seems to be your living puppet." A wicked smile appeared as her eyes turned to another screen. "Matt, His location?"

"South of here. No reported kills as of yet."

"Boring. I need my little Matt to give me the excitement I so desperately crave." Walking over to the dash she leaned forward and pressing a button.

"Matt if you want to make Sammy suffer. You have to work with me love. Do as I say? Kill the mortal sacks of shit. They don't need their bodies. They don't need anything. Just do this for me love and I can promise you it will make Samael suffer." The cameras surrounding him zoomed in on him. His eyes shut and smile on his face. Jagged teeth peeked up from under his lips. "That's right love see those humans near you… Kill them." Removing her finger from the button she watched him lick his lips as if tasting flesh upon his lips already.

"Now we are having fun." She smirked and looked back at Adoni, Her other baby. Her precious little Adoni. Nothing would hurt him unless Samael used those gifts he so desperately tried to hide within him. Alicia didn't understand it one bit. He had a gift of creating life. He could end it as well and yet he refused to use it too afraid to use it on any of his creations including Matt.

"Give Adoni a shot of adrenaline. This experiment is beginning to bore me." Watching her pet she waited to see the next move of the pair.

"I have a confession."

"Now?" Ki-Yong nodded his head and stepped back watching the beast before them stop in his confused movements to stand there once more like a damn statue. "I work for Warrick but he didn't send me. I followed you." Sammy raised an eyebrow. "An unauthorized mission?" Pinkie nodded his head and raised his gun. "I really am a cook though. I make great food. You should try it when we're out of here." Rolling his eyes he backed up.

"How good are your hacking skills?"

"Terrible why?" Tossing him the gun in his hands he headed down the hall moving his hand along it looking for a panel. "What the fuck?"

"I need you to hold him off while I try to get this door opened." Ki-Yong panicked but glanced back at Adoni who seemed to be breathing harder than before. His eyes, when they stared at Ki-Yong were blank, whiter than a ghost. Not really there.

"Fuck! I think something is going on." Samael ignored him and got to work. As old as he was he should know how to hack into things but he never cared about the skill of actually hacking into shit. Now he saw why Ramsey drunk yelled at him when he talked bad about Hackers.

"Samael!"

"Hold him the fuck off."

"That sounds kind of wrong."

"Seriously Pinkie I will stop what I am fucking doing and I will let him fucking eat you."

"Again wrong," Groaning Samael got back to work on getting the door opened. The system was much more complex than he was able to break into. He kept hitting walls until he reached one that unlocked the door. Now he just had to find the right combination in order to open it.

"Anytime,"

"Shut up!"

Nearly there he made it into the doors mainframe and set up a code that would unlock the door he grinned. "Okay Pinkie let's get a move on it." Ki-Yong nodded dodging another attack from the zombie like man and headed straight for the door. Samael wasn't too far behind and Adoni was not letting him through. Swearing under his breath he moved back and out of the way of the man. His attacks became much more erratic. Sammy used his right arm to block the attack. He could already tell that he was going to regret this in the morning.

"That really hurt." Taking his left hand he balled up his hand into a fist and punched Adoni in the side repeatedly until he fell back against the wall giving him time to run past him towards the door and escape with his life.

"Poor sweet, Adoni." Walking towards her precious puppet she crouched down by his side placing a hand to his cheek. "You have failed me but you will have plenty of time to make it up to me. But in the meantime Matt is doing what he was created to do."

Their screams didn't last long and their flesh tasted so wonderful he wanted more. But all that was left was bones. He couldn't do anything with the bones. He could just hunt for more. Leave what was left behind and move on to his next victims. Hopefully they tasted better than the ones he just ate. He was very hungry so terribly hungry.

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed that. I sure as hell did. Now I am sure you are curious about that ending but you know what. I am going to leave it there. No need to spoil all of the fun. Enjoy my lovelies. R/R


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** _Yo everyone I really hope you enjoyed the last chap to those of you reading it. I know it seems weird but that is a part of the appeal. Anyways R/R and enjoy._

 **Disclaimer:** _Some of the characters do not belong to me but the plot does. The characters that do not belong to me belong to their respective peoples._

 **Warning::** _THIS STORY IS NOT FOR KIDS AND IF YOU ARE A KID WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! PRESS THE BACK BUTTON NOW. DO NOT READ. DON'T YOU DARE READ! THIS STORY INCLUDES: INNUENDOS, ALCOHOLISM, SAMMY'S ASS, INSANITY AND ALL AROUND VIOLENCE._

 **TKG Fanfic: The Immortal Game**

 **Chapter Three**

The last thing she remembered was being at home laying down for bed and now she found herself strapped to a table and a bright light shining down on her. "Wha…" "Don't try to figure things out sweetheart you will just hurt that pretty head of yours." A frown appeared as she struggled to see. Nothing was working even as a gentle hand rested on her shoulder. "Now you just relax I am going to make everything better."

"Better?"

"Yes better. As a human you are flawed. Weak and pathetic but as something that might have potential you might prove to be of some use to me." Struggling even more a hand pushed down on her shoulder. "Who are you?"

"Alicia and that is all you need to know. Now it's time to take your medicine. We have a long month ahead of us." Struggling a bit more she tried to fight against the restraints but nothing too seemed to work especially when whatever drug she used reached her veins entering her body numbing her from head to toe.

"You won't feel anything for the next few hours and then when it wears off you will be on your own." Alicia walked away leaving the girl at the mercy of her doctors.

"What did you find?" Tossing his phone on the counter while he chopped up some veggies for dinner he listened to Ramsey give her update on what she found. "Nothing. Not a damn thing. It's like she doesn't want anyone to find out what she is up too."

"I think that is the point Ramsey."

"Samael I am home." Glancing back at the door he smiled before picking his phone taking her off speaker. "Who was that?"

"No one,"

"Do you have a kid?"

"Goodbye Ramsey."

"Wait is this part of your redemption? Please tell me it is." He hung up but that wasn't the end of his torment. A text flashed on the screen. Ramsey. Ignoring it he went to greet the kid that was kicking off his shoes near the door.

"How was school?"

"Ugh the same as yesterday and the day before, do I have to go?"

"Still can't get around awkwardly talking to Becca?" The kid gave him a look before heading towards the stairs. "Come on Dave I was kidding...sort of." Following after him he stopped at the stairs and watched as Dave started up. "I am not awkward. Girls are just...they are just stupid."

"You like her don't you Dave?" The boy glared daggers before running upstairs. "Dinner is in twenty!" Calling after the kid the immortal walked to the kitchen where he saw his phone flashing. When he picked it up he saw a picture message from someone.

When he opened it he stared at the screen. It was a picture of a girl who he recognized. She was strapped to a table dazed and out of it with the added text of; "Her torment is on you Samael." Nearly dropping his phone he sat it down leaning against the counter and taking in a deep breathe. All of this was his fault, the reason why Dave didn't know his actual parents, the reason why Charisma was now in Alicia's hands and the reason why Matt was out there more than likely killing innocent souls. He was the cause of it.

Shutting his eyes he focused his rage and anger on one single point. The woman who was making his life hell and in his mind's eye he ripped her to pieces breaking her down until she was nothing. "Sammy?" Opening his eyes the man glanced back to see Dave. He looked worried. "What's wrong?" He pointed at the wall in front of Samael and when Samael glanced up he stared at the wall. This made no kind of sense. His abilities…

"What did you do?" Sighing gently Sammy turned and walked over to the boy and bent to his level giving him a sad forced smile. "It's something I can do if I try hard enough."

"Can I do it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It was something I was born with." He lied.

"Can I learn how to do that, to protect my friends?" "No it's not something that can be taught." Once more he lied to protect Dave from something as dangerous as what he could do.

He didn't need him playing with forces he would never understand. That was the last thing he needed. "Go get ready for dinner it will be done soon." Sighing lightly his attention was back on his phone. Whatever it took he would find a way to get Charisma out of there even if it meant going straight to Alicia to do it.

Sleep was normally the only time he felt safe from the world, from his past. Not this time though. His conscience of what was happening to charisma was weighing heavy on his mind. Memories long since thought to have been dead resurfaced.

" _Samael,"_

" _Daddy!"_

 _Being home was the only time he actually felt at ease. For months at a time he fought a battle that never ended. He wished to just leave but he couldn't. He couldn't just leave behind so many of his brothers in arms just because of his views on the war that took place beyond city walls._

" _How is my little angel?" His daughter, He remembered everything about her. From her dark chocolate brown hair, to her freckles too the smile she wore every time he returned for a short time to see her and his wife, His beautiful wife. "I am fine but the mean older kids don't like to play with me." He frowned. "Why not?"_

" _They call me a girl and run off." Smiling he kissed her cheek and started walking through their home. "You aren't just a girl, you are my little girl. A fighter, a future warrior; Do not let them push you around. Show them you can be a Princess and a fighter at the same time. You can play with the rest of them." She nodded her head. "Okay Papa." Kissing her cheek he let her down. "Now go play and remember you are the daughter of a warrior making you one as well." Smiling she ran off leaving them alone._

" _I wish you would stop filling her head with such things." Chuckling the tired beaten warrior turned to his wife wrapping his arms around her. "Come now love. Do you wish for her to be weak?"_

" _I wish for her to not cause trouble like her father." Grinning he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "I thought you liked my trouble?" "I do but she is a little girl Samael." Smiling, he once more kissed her. "Well then maybe we should work on our second one then maybe you won't have to worry about me corrupting our daughter to be a fighter." Playfully hitting his chest she stared up into his eyes. "You would still corrupt her."_

" _Aye did you really expect anything less from me?" She shook her head kissing him gently on the lips._

That night though had been his last night with his family and the first night in his new life.

"So you are Samael."

"Who are you? Where is my family?!" The one who caught him chuckled dismissing his concern for his family. "Safe and far away from you," The man stepped forward. "I want you to do me a favor Samael and I know you can do it because your daughter can as well." Wanting to get free he continued to struggle. "What are you talking about?" "Resurrection, necromancy, construction of human life. I want you to create something for me and in exchange for it I will give you whatever you want." He just wanted his wife and daughter back.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Honestly no you don't. So get to work or else I have my men start cutting away at your sweet daughter and beautiful wife." Glaring he fought against his hold until he gave in to the strange man's demands. "Just remember Samael I will be watching so work or I present you pieces of your daughter and then your wife until there is nothing for you to recognize." Gritting his teeth he stared at the man wishing he could kill him. Wrap his hands around his neck but he couldn't. For the sake his daughter and wife he couldn't.

His breathing slowed to just a whisper, his dreams haunted him. Thousands of years ago he faced a man that dragged him into this life. He forced him into a world that was only meant for the Gods. He was the blacksmith God made over in human form. He had tried to create human life and failed each time with the final one being Matt. Matt was the only one that actually began to act and respond like a human until in the end he started killing. That was when Samael made his decision to deal with Matt and take him out of the equation. He had to kill him before he did more damage than he already was doing.

That was centuries ago, nowadays Matt eluded him and was now being 'handled' by a psycho woman. That was something he did not want to continue to happen. He just had to find a way to… "Grape face," From his spot upon his bed he could see Dave holding something his hand. Looked like a phone. Walking over the boy rubbed his eyes tiredly handing it over. "Someone by the name of Ramsey," Taking it he frowned. What would she want at...pausing in his thoughts he stared at his clock; It was really early in the morning. This had better be good. "Ramsey."

"Fuck face you have a problem."

"Yes you have woken me up at midnight. What do you want?"

"I am sorry but I tried your phone but it kept ringing and ringing so I called the house. That kid you adopted sounds very adorable. How can you stomach it?" Groaning he knew this will not end well. "Same way you stomach booze." Getting out of bed he walked around it to the master bathroom and shut the door so Dave would not hear.

"Interesting but onward to more important things, your pet has slaughter person after person. Warrick called in an emergency search for the fuck. But I think Matty boy wants you."

"Why?"

"Classic bad guy he wrote your name in blood." Samael was curious now. "Did it actually say my name?" He heard her laugh. "Well Immortal fucker does scream Samael the creator of walking dead chimeras." Rubbing his eyes he had to figure things out and fast. "I really don't have the patience for this Ramsey." She actually sighed. "Alright well get dressed, do something with the kid and I mean leave him with the neighbors and get down here. I will send you the address." Hanging up his phone the immortal turned and punched the mirror breaking it. He had enough of this, all of it

 _Time to work…_

Dave complained all the way to the neighbors but he went without much of a fuss though the runt fell asleep in before even reaching their neighbors he shook his head admiring the fact that he could sleep soundly despite not being in his own bed.

However that was about an hour ago, right now he stood in front of Warrick, Ramsey and Pinkie. He was looking a bit green at the moment. "Have you been in there?" Sammy stared at him shaking his head. "Not yet but if its Matt's doing I can only imagine that I am going to want to go eat an early breakfast afterwards." Ramsey turned to him with her coffee in hand. "You too?" "Yes." "Oh my gosh let's go get pancakes after this." He nodded his head looking up at Warrick who glared at both.

"Bone was the only thing that was left of his victims. He ate them whole and the only thing we found was the woman's wallet. We got a name and that was pretty much it." Samael sighed running his fingers through his short dark hair. He would have to do the rest.

"I will...figure out the rest." Ramsey watched him bringing her coffee to her lips. She still wanted pancakes after this and she will be sure to bring Ki-Yong with them so she could fuck with his head and make fun of him for getting sick at a crime scene.

Sammy stood at the entrance to the alley all of the coroners did their jobs but Sammy he stood there for a moment before he shut his eyes. He concentrated on the dead and when he opened his eyes he was watching the pieces come back together rewinding like a movie showing him the events before it happened.

"There were two of them, the woman and her daughter."

"Oh God," He ignored the voice behind him while he watched it all happen though something caused him to stop for a moment and really watch. Matt was staring straight at him with a piece of meat hanging from his mouth. The look in his eyes bore straight into his very being. And without missing a beat he waved at him. The fucker waved before he looked back down at what he was feasting on. Sammy knew that he wasn't quite right in the head but for him to see him and for this to have happened ages ago. Matt was or has advanced more so than he originally thought.

Samael had to stop him before he killed anyone else. "Sir we just got word that," The words that trailed from the officer's lips faded into nothing. All he could hear was his own breathing. Dead creatures were walking around killing humans and he had to stop it if not his already blood soaked hands will be too covered to see when all was said and done.

 **A/N:** _That is the end for this chapter. I do hope you like it. Peace._


End file.
